ufofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rift Fleet
Hi, welcome to UFO-Alien Database! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rift Fleet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anubis 08 (Talk) 03:20, 24 March 2009 Visitor Well I shall see what is posted so far on this site for now before I make any contrabutions (unless it is for my user page). Rift Fleet 03:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thank you for joining our site, this site project has been stalled for a couple of months because of some very unfortunite events in my personal life. Only recently have i been active online once again. I thank you for your contributions, I'm more than happy to have another person on here whom has knowledge of extraterrestrials and the paranormal. Please feel free to add anything you feel is needed in our database Anubis Any and all information is welcomed, we have a woman whom looks over the new info and if she finds that it needs to be edited or merged with an already exsisting topic then she will take care of it (nothing is outright deleted unless it's just bogus lol) All we ask is to please makesure to check and see if an article allready exsist on a subject before you star one. I am now the only admin, there was two of us. The guy who desined the look and feel of the site was left us, i have no idea how he did I'm sorry. reptilian language The first race i have met was the greys and i am actually constantly in contact with them, the reptilians not so much thankfully, they are some type of nasty. But yeah i seem to have the gift to be able to speak their language, below is a sketch i obtained of a reptilian more in depth of their detail. -Xzantronos- The greys i am in contact with are of the benevolent, i must warn you, i don't know if Ashtar can be trusted, through research i found out they were in league with adolf hitler during the time of the holocaust. The greys i work with are ascociated with the federation of light, but originate from the orion system, unfortunately i am unable understand the grey's native language, as for the reptilians language i picked it up by accident but i only know bits and pieces of it, the most important is that i can say their real names flawlesly which earns me respect from them. The benevolent beings chose people by their vibrational frequency, and whee there heart is and also because the chosen one could be one of theirs. like me what exactly do you feel is wrong with the picture? I don't understand how or why it would make you feel uncompfortable. If you got a pic or image that you feel is better and want to present it to me and the others you can do so. But all need to be in agreement (or at least most, majority rules lol) before the site logo can be changed. (You are speaking about the saucer/wiki logo right?) Image The media Image as well as the other on the main page can be changed by any members at anytime. Those are not there to stay, they should change at least once a month or so. I have no problem with that, I respect that your religious/personal beleifes mean alot to you but also keep in mind that everyones beleifes must be respected here. If we think they are good or bad doesn't matter. I personally don't beleive in good and evil but that's just me lol. You can replace the image anytime you are ready, I do apologize if the image offended you in anyway. ETs Of course they have "names" for their civilizations. Keep in mind most of them, their languages (including civics names) are un pronouncable in any human language. Most of their linguestic and written languages are also uncomprehincable/unspeakable in the human lounge. The Greys (there are more than one faction) are called that because of their skin tone. But theres a difference between the "orion" grays and Belitrixan greys. The Reptilians have various conlonies but their homeworld in somewhere in the Draco Drawf galaxy. They are known to most civs in this galaxy as the "Great Dragon Race" or "Great Serpents". You will find lost of references to this in anchient cultures and various religions, many are in the holy bible. Ashtar Galactic Command is NOT A RACE but a alleged alliance of races. They are not good guys just FYI, Many reports that they are frauds and present themselves as good guys when in fact they are opposit, their true purpose is unknown. The book of Revelation as well as Nostrodamus speaks of false prophets and antichrist figures. Some believe these figures to be members of this alliance. But none of it is proven We don't know what they call themselves so over the centuries we have come up with names for them. The only race we know by direct name is the Annuaki Alot is unknown about all the races visiting here. Most of the information leaked out into the civilian world is lies and bullshit. As the Droxx nothing much is known and what has been said is rumor at best, From my understanding they are some type of highly advanced cybernetics. The only way to find out abouta race of beings is to get out there and meet them directly and humans don't possess the technology & knowledge required to do that just yet lol. I have no doubt that they or something similar to them exists somewhere in this galaxy (or elsewhere in the universe) I have meet two distinct species that are/have visited this planet, I came apon them by chance years ago and they are both fine races of people. They look nothing like us but they are still people. As for UFOS, most sightings are not alien craft. They are either mistaken for some other object or they are military craft that the public doesn't know about. However in race cases the craft is of extraterrestrial origin. This planet has been under occupation by the Reptilians for decades now, stories of shadow government and consperacies involving reptilians are not all lies. Most is frightenling true! The Greys (one faction of them) are good and some bad, the Aliens that look similar to us humans are our distant long lost cousins (Ideas of God and Angels came from our ancient ansestors having encounters with these beings) What you have discribed sounds very much like Ball Lightening but then again it could have been some other phenomenon, I'm not sure.As for you being taken their hasn't been any abductions since 2000, the species responsible were driven out of our solar system by the Orions. Hypnosis was proven ineffective back in 2003 so I'm not sure if any doctors use it anymore. When dealing with extraterrestrials the first and most important thing to remeber is they are not us, they don't think in anyway like humans do. Humans think of things like "domination & Conquest" because it's been a huge part of our culture of hundreds of years. Now a somewhat similar way of thinking does exsist outside of Earth but even so their methods would be totally different than ours. The Reptilians already have conqured our world and they did so without any military action at all. Wars can be fought and won without blowing shit up, mankind hasn't learned that yet. Even if another race wanted to invade Earth (which is possible but unlikly) it would be in violation of the accords which are inforced by the governing races of this region of the galaxy. In short it won't happen unless their was a full scale war going on... Hello again I wish I could anwser all of your questions but I can't, I'm Sorry. If I knew everything I certainly wouldnt be living here lol. I do apologize for using vulgar language on your page I will try and remmeber not to in the future. Please keep in mind that we respect all belifes and wishes of others here but I can't promise others will follow that example. Don't take everything you find and read online to heart, alot of information out there is false. Fear is not a universal concept, not all species have "fear". about ashtar and response about invasion You are correct Ashtar cannot be trusted and they are also in line with the reptillians, there is actually a full scale war going on and the reptilians are about to eradicate the human race as much as possible to leave only a few they can control the few that is left, and they will re set up their colonies on earth, but there are a few people that the greys and other light beings have chosen to take off this planet, the people chosen are most likely their own children, i know this because i am a decsendant of the orion race and i am in contact with them. Rift Fleet, Xzantronos means one who bridges the void, this is what the beings told me that the name means. -xzantronos- i am logged in when i am submitting the page, don't know why it keeps doing this ashtar sould be moved to the evil alien races section I have spoke with them, we have a problem here, we have another race to worry about, The Rokat, they will be here in a couple of years to wage war and destroy humanity. i will be helping the greys and the draconians and any race that is with us, my wireless internet has been cut as well, so im not on paltalk anymore Rokat are here To my knowledge the Rokat have been here as long as any other alien race. They have worked behind the scenes for so long, one can see their activity, but it's not by the hands of the Rokat, but by the hands of just about every evil alien race out there. All the bad guys are connected to the Rokat, maybe just the ones that have the same mission to either conquer or destroy humanity. The Rokat have openly abducted people, mostly those who are connected by spiritual origins to their race. If you really want to contact the Rokat themselves I can put you through a channel directly to their highest level of government. update on March 1st, 2012 You can contact the Rokat by e-mailing . I think the Rokat contacted through that channel are pretty level headed for being Rokat. You can ask that channel anything and you'll receive an answer. I think they actually want peace; I'm not really sure, I've asked them for black magic and received it. They seem to be calculated in their response and only revealing what they want us to know. I've obtained most of my information by forcing myself into the minds of a few Rokat who know what I wanted. The last thing I heard from them in terms of invasions or whatnot is that the Rokat Council of Judges found humanity guilty of numerous serious crimes against the Empire and that they sought what is called All Crimes and to pass Anarchy which would void any sentient rights laws they do have. The last thing I heard is that the High Council and the Council of Judges are seeking crews for several warships that will be sent to Earth. My premonitions saw the fleet arriving sometime in 2014 to conquer the Earth and slowly administer justice. My premonitions saw the Rokat tricking humanity into a false sense of security while in the background hauling humans back to Kidasuna to be processed for the Alpha Draconians and the Rokat Colonies.